Dragonite's battle
by Rafaperez
Summary: Argenta, tired of seeing Dahlia and her best friend Palmer together and her constant fighting with him, decides to take a day off alone but Palmer goes after her.


**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Resume:** Songfic. Argenta, tired of seeing Dahlia and her best friend Palmer together and her constant fighting with him, decides to take a day off alone but Palmer goes after her.

 **Dragonite's Battle**

 _So I won't let you close enough to hurt me,_  
 _No, I won't ask, you to just desert me,_  
 _I cant give you what you think you gave me,_  
 _It's time to say goodbye to turning tables,_  
 _To turning tables_

 **Turning Table-Adele**

That morning, the Battle Frontier from Sinnoh was closed for repair because the Communication System had some issues and the Factory Head Thorton and the Trainer Star Riley were trying to repair it.

Argenta, the Hall Matron of purple and short hair, purple eyes and dark glasses and Palmer, the blonde Tower Tycoon of orange eyes, were the Veteran Brains from the Battle Tower and close friends.

But they'd been arguing constantly for weeks. That's because Palmer had asked Dahlia out, the Arcade Star. That day Argenta had been waiting for a the new challenger in the living room where the Castle Valet Darach had been making some tea to Lady Caitlin and Palmer and Dahlia were talking in the couch, laughing. Argenta had been near the window, thinking jealously:

 _"Of course we're all like a big family in the Battle Frontier, but why Dahlia is putting her hand on Palmer's shoulder? Arg!"_

Since that day, she had been avoiding spend much time with her old friend and when he'd ask her to go together to the BF Restaurant, she'd always reply _no_ , _ask Dahlia_ , cold. And when she'd win a difficult battle and receive some advices from him, she'd always reply hostile that she was more powerful than him, making them argue, what would always end in a pokemon battle.

So that was why that morning Argenta went to the Resort Area, to rest her body. Palmer was helping Riley and Dahlia to repair the system. But he was distracted.

"…so I think this problem is being caused by Heatran, Palmer." Riley finished. "Palmer?"

Palmer was worried about his old friend, Argenta. She usually was kind, a little prou and confidant but not cold. They always had lunch together in the Restaurant or trained together, but now she had been rejecting him.

He couldn't think the reasons for her sudden change of mood. Was it about some battle she'd lost? Or another reason?

"PALMER!"

"Hum? Sorry Riley, what were you saying?" The blond asked, trying to focus on his friend.

"Hum forget about it." Riley sighed. "But there's something worrying you, right?"

Riley with his mental power could feel Palmer's feeling for Argenta.

"Well, I'm worried about Argenta, she's been acting so oddly." He admitted, worried.

Dahlia smiled, touching his shoulder delicately.

"She's in love with you Palmer."

Palmer goggled and flushed, standing up nervously. Talking about feelings was something difficult for him, even with his ex wife, Pearl's mother, it hadn't been easy.

"What? N-no. What are you talking about Dahlia? That's non-sense."

"She's right Palmer. I can feel it on her aura. She's in love with you." Riley said.

Palmer cared for Argenta but he couldn't ever imagine her having feeling for him, like he had for her, maybe she considered them battle friends. She was pretty and could even be in love with Riley and his mysterious personality.

"So why she's been avoiding me?" He asked, flushed.

"Maybe because you asked me to go have dinner with you last month, remember?" Dahlia suggested.

Palmer put his hands on his head, groaning.

"I'll talk to her now."

"Right. She's at the Resort Area."

The Resort area was a beautiful Island surended by the sea and flowers where there was a Hotel with Cabins, a Department Store and the Ribbon Society. Palmer, during the all the way from the Battle Zone to the Resort Area, had thought about his feelings for Argenta. They had been friends for 10 years, she knew his son, Pearl, worked together in the BF thought alike. He couldn't imagine his life without her.

He went to one of the Cabins from the Hotel and saw Argenta prone on a chair, under an umbrella, a Moo Moo Milk glass beside her.

" _Woow, she looks great._ " Palmer thought, admiring her. "Hi, Argenta."

She took her sunglasses off, staring at the man, static. Then, her purple eyes sparkle.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" She asked coldly.

"We need to talk." He repliedd, serious.

"No."

She raised from the chair, putting her bathrobe over her to go back to the Cabin, but Palmer grabbed her wrist, his serious and orange eyes staring at her own, violets.

"Let me go! I'm warning you." She shouted.

"Not before you listen to what I have to say."

"Say something to my Dragonite so!" She threw her pokeball and her Dragonite appeared.

"Dragonite, Dragonbreath!"

"Go Dragonite, Protect!" Palmer odered his own Dragonite. _,_

He threw his pokeball and his pokémon protected him. The two Brains were very angry, their faces red, while battling, and some tourist in the Hotel stopped to watch the battle.

"Isn't that the Frontier Brain Argenta? I'm her fan!"

"And that's the Frontier Brain Palmer. He's so cool!"

The two Brains weren't paying attention around them, they eyes were sparkling dangerously.

"Go home Palmer, go back to Dahlia. Dragonite, use Dragon Claw!" She ordered, angry.

"I'll go back bringing you with me. Dragonite, Aerial Ace!" He replied, angry.

When Palmer stopped Argenta's Dragonite's attack, he got close to the woman with a soft expression on his face, pushing her waist toward his, their noses almost touching.

"That day, when I asked Dahlia out, it was because I wanted to talk about you, your silly."

Argenta opened her mouth, surprised.

"Why?"

"I was asking her for some ideas for your birthday's gift. You know, Dahlia is so fashion."

She stared at the ground embarrassed but Palmer raised her chin, smiling gently.

"I was afraid to lose you dear. I'm in love with you!" She said shyly.

"You know how it's difficult for me to talk about feelings, right? But, I'm in love with you too. With you."

Palmer touched her lips with his finger for some seconds, drawing something on them while she absorbed his words.

"Believe me." He pleaded.

Her purple eyes softened and she looked into his orange eyes and kissed him. He put his hands on her back bringing her close to him, while her legs interlaced with his. They broke the long kiss to breath and he looked at her red lips and then to her lovely eyes, smiling.

"Be that gently and proud woman that I know. Go back with me?" He asked smiling.

She smiled, sweet, and she took his hand with hers.

"I'll go back with you to the Battle Zone. I love you Palmer."

"I love you too, Argenta."


End file.
